


tower of lovers

by comicArtistA



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicArtistA/pseuds/comicArtistA
Relationships: Lady locked in a tower/Lady who turns into a hawk
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2020





	tower of lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/gifts).



Oldest daughter of the Duke was locked in the tower, untill she would accept one of his friends marriage proposal. Little did her father know... she found her real love in her solitude!

[ ](https://ibb.co/bX9PytR)


End file.
